cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Xanadu
Xanadu is a UK VHS release by CIC Video and Universal on November 1981, 6th February 1984, 16th November 1987, 16th November 1992, It got re-released by Universal and CIC on 6th November 1995, It got re-released It got re-released by Universal on 5th July 1999. and is a UK DVD release by Universal on 28th June 2004. and is a UK Blu-Ray release by Universal on 11th July 2016. Description XANADU is a look at the future and a loving rememberance of the way things were in the heyday of Hollywood. The musical score includes the hit songs "Magic", "I'm Alive", "All Over The World", "Suddenly", and the title song "XANADU". Olivia Newton-John, the screen's newest love goddess, will dazzle your senses with her luminous beauty and beautiful voice. She and Gene Kelly star in this dazzling musical fantasy. The 40's meet the 80's in XANADU, a very special love story and first lavish, old fashioned musical to utilize today's music. Cast * Olivia Newton-John as Kira (Terpsichore) * Michael Beck as Sonny Malone * Gene Kelly as Danny McGuire * Matt Lattanzi as Young Danny * James Sloyan as Simpson * Dimitra Arliss as Helen * Katie Hanley as Sandra * Fred McCarren as Richie * Ren Woods as Jo * Melvin Jones as Big Al * Ira Newborn as '40s Band Leader * Jo Ann Harris as '40s Singer * Wilfrid Hyde-White as Heavenly Voice #1 * Coral Browne as Heavenly Voice #2 * Darcel Wynne as Background Dancer * Deborah Jennsen as Background Dancer * Alexander Cole as Background Dancer * Adolfo Quinones as Xanadu Dancer * Matt Lattanzi as Xanadu/Background Dancer * Miranda Garrison as Xanadu Dancer The Muses * Sandahl Bergman * Lynn Latham * Melinda Phelps * Cherise Bate * Juliette Marshall * Marilyn Tokuda * Yvette Van Voorhees * Teri Beckerman Members of the Tubes * John "Fee" Waybill * Rick Anderson * Michael Cotten * Prairie Prince * Bill Spooner * Roger Steen * Vince Welnick * Re Styles Songs # I'm Alive # Magic # Whenever You're Away from Me # Suddenly # Dancin' # All Over the World # The Fall # Suspended in Time # Don't Walk Away # Xanadu Credits © 1980 UNIVERSAL CITY STUDIOS Inc./All rights reserved. Trailers and info Rental Re-release 1995 Re-release Gallery Xanadu (UK VHS 1984).png|1984 Re-release Xanadu (UK VHS 1984) Back cover and spine.png|1984 Re-release back cover and spine xanadu-11942l.jpg|1984 Re-release Cassette XANADU-CIC-VIDEO-PRE-CERT-VHS-Olivia-Newton-_57.jpg 118945912.jpg|1980s Re-release 118945912-2.jpg|1980s Re-release back cover xanauk.jpg|1992 Re-release Xanadu (UK VHS 1992) Spine.png|1992 Re-release spine xanaukb.jpg|1992 Re-release back cover Xanadu (UK VHS 1992) Cassette.png|1992 Re-release cassette 512SQYG2C7L.jpg Xanadu (UK VHS 1992) Cassette 2.png image.jpeg|Inner sleeve Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Don Bluth Category:Sullivan Bluth Studios Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:Musical's Videos by Universal Category:Universal logo from 1963 to 1990 Category:BBFC PG Category:CIC Video logo from 1981 to 1986 Category:CIC Video logo from 1986 to 1991 Category:CIC Video logo from 1991 to 1998 Category:CIC Video - Universal and Paramount with BBFC PG card from 1985 to 1997 Category:Universal logo from 1990 to 1997 Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:Xanadu Category:2004 DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with The Universal Pictures/Paramount Pictures Big Screen, Best Sellers trailer from 1993 Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1990's VHS Releases‏‎